


Because strain, that's why

by MisakillDatMonkey



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Everyone is shouting, F/M, M/M, Misaki's shouting, Strains are bad excuses, this is very stupid, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Anna and Sukuna are holding hands. And the 'holding hands' should be tagged Non-Con. What a sinful tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A wild Murderous Midget appears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! *-*  
> It's my first attempt at what will be a short fanfiction (more like a big messy OS I divided into shorter chaps) writen only in english - and I'm french, so don't hesitate to report any mistake! I want to thank Hayley for the proofreading tho <3  
> Also you really need to know it's meant to be silly, funny, stupid, I don't know... It's not SERIOUS! Like... of course I know the situation is absurd and there's no way it'd happen :)  
> Maybe I'll write something more serious after that but for now, it's really not !  
> Hope you'll enjoy it :)

“Ok, no, but I get that! But WHY THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO BABY-SIT THAT COCKY BRAT ALONE WITH THE STUPID MONKEY!”

“Because of the strain.”

 

 _Because of the strain_. And while Misaki Yata wanted to hang himself, (shouting a “fuck that strain,”) for living in a world where every most improbable situations were not so improbable any more, Kusanagi growled a “Language”, Sukuna yelled a “Who’s the cocky brat!” and Saruhiko Fushimi just “Tsk”-ed, like he used to. Only the quiet, wise Anna didn’t move, didn’t say a word, and grabbed Yata’s sleeve.

Misaki lowered his gaze to meet his King’s. She had that face all serious and he felt guilty for shouting. She was in an even shittier situation than him. After all, _he_ wasn’t the one whose hand was now glued to Sukuna.

“It’s ok Misaki. Maybe Kamamoto…”

“There’s no Kamamoto!” Misaki interrupted her immediately, blushing. (He had caught Saruhiko’s faint grin at the “Misaki” only Anna was allowed to say aloud now.) “I swore I’d protect you and I will! Not anyone else! It’s just…”

“Fushimi needs to stay, Yata, and you know why,” Kusanagi said in a warning tone.

“FINE!” Misaki eventually blurted out, fists clenching and hanging up the phone with the owner of the bar.

“I’M NOT A COCKY BRAT!”

  ~~x~~

And that’s how the four ended on the first floor of Kusanagi’s bar, in a room not big enough for the third world war that was obviously coming. How they had ended there, though, was another story.

It had all started in the morning, when Misaki was escorting Anna back from the Scepter 4 facilities. A meeting between kings. Well, it wasn’t that curious due to their new alliance against the Green clan. Even if the attacks were more occasional these days, they needed to take their precautions. That’s also how Saruhiko was assigned to tag along with them. And if you’re wondering, _yes_ , it had been the occasion for a lot of shouting and almost biting but Reisi Munakata would have none of it, of course. Awashima had a day off, all others Scepter 4 members were either busy on a mission (to chase a strain) or not skilled enough and therefore Saruhiko was the most suitable agent for the mission.

They weren’t even fighting when it happened. The way home had been oddly calm. Misaki walked next to Anna, his skateboard under his arm, and Saruhiko stayed a few steps back, fiddling with his PDA. They were two streets away from Homra’s bar. Anna was laughing at a joke Misaki said. Saruhiko was glad the mission was almost over. The sun was shining and the birds chirping.

And a wild Sukuna appeared. Just like that. Like a fucking Pokémon. A nasty one, on top of that, judging by the manic grin on his lips and his scythe ripping through the air. And he went straight for Anna. Or would have if it hadn’t been for the sudden thunderbolt exploding between him and the three others.

Sukuna cried, fell, dropped his scythe and landed at Anna’s feet, knocked out.

Misaki yelled, jerked back, dropped his skateboard and rushed toward Anna, freaked out.

Saruhiko tsk-ed louder than ever, almost dropped his PDA and dialed a number, stressed out.

Anna just bent over, hand held out.

And Sukuna, probably too groggy, caught it. _That’s_ when it happened.

The precise moment when their two hands touched and never separated again. Anna just stared at their hands intertwined, Sukuna tried to take his hand back, panicking when he couldn’t and Misaki exploded when he realized what was happening.

He was still yelling, near to tear his hair out, when Saruhiko - on the phone - ran into them and dropped the bomb.

“The strain is near Homra’s turf, affirmative. We've just… been caught in it. Hurry. Yes, me too. Yep. Yep. Will be waiting. Send extra help. No. Close the perimeter. Yep. Yep. Of course not, tsk! Later!”

Misaki turned toward him, spinning on his heels, his face scarlet and a wriggling Sukuna under his arm now instead of his skateboard.

“OI MONKEY! WHAT’S HAPPENING! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! AND YOU, STOP TRYING TO DRAG ANNA AWAY OR I’LL STRANGLE YOU I SWEAR!”

“There’s a strain, Misaki~,” Saruhiko answered, clicking his tongue in disdain. “It had been wandering around Tokyo for three days now and doing the same shit multiple times. That’s what it does. It chains people under its influence together. People who can’t stand each other and who’ve been struck by the lightning so don’t. Fucking. Go. Near. Me. Understood?”

To illustrate his words, he grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it if Misaki went near him.

At that, everybody stopped moving. Sukuna stilled in Misaki’s grasp, eyes wide and full of terror. Misaki’s jaw dropped to the floor, leaving him horrified. And Anna well… was just Anna, analyzing Saruhiko with clairvoyant eyes.

“Does the effect fade away?” She asked, calmly.

“It does, indeed,” Saruhiko admitted, looking almost impressed. “But we would've gotten rid of it a lot faster if we caught the culprit.”

“AND WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING AT SCEPTER 4? CAN’T YOU PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING? ISN’T IT YOUR FUCKING JOB?” Misaki lost it at this point, unnerved by Saruhiko’s chill attitude.

Because, yes, what the fuck was he thinking!

“Stop shouting you idiot! It won’t help! A whole unit has been dispatched to catch him, they’ll have him soon now we know where he is! So calm the fuck down!” The blue officer barked back, clearly annoyed.

“MY KING IS CHAINED TO A MIDGET WITH MURDEROUS HABITS! HOW THE FUCK DO I CALM DOWN!”

“WHO’S THE MIDGET!?” Said-midget yelled, trying to free himself from Misaki’s arms.

“STOP SHOUTING!” _Shouted_ Saruhiko, now pissed-off.

“Enough!”

Anna’s voice, though calm and lighter than theirs, pierced them and forced them into an odd silent.

“We need to go back to the bar. We can wait for Scepter 4 reinforcements there,” she said. “They’ll help us.”

“Like hell I’m allowing the monkey into the bar,” angry Misaki growled.

Then he caught Anna’s gaze. Anna who’d been strangely calm since the beginning, though her hand was caught in Sukuna’s and therefore moved in all strange ways. He blushed.

“Ok, fine…” words came out of his mouth reluctantly as he averted his gaze. “We have no other choice, I guess.”

“LET ME GO! LET ME…”

“DON’T START WITH ME FREAKING MIDGET!”

Suddenly lifting up Sukuna under his arm like it was a random package, Misaki flipped his skateboard and grabbed it in the other hand. His face was still flushed and the situation was too much for him but he turned to Saruhiko nonetheless, eyes full of anger when he spitted out:

“Very well, monkey! You’re coming  in…”

“Coming in, really, Misakiii,” Saruhiko mocked him.

And all Misaki could do was to blush an even brighter red like a…

“Tsk. _Virgin_!”


	2. Playing house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was electricity in the air – enough for the Green King to make a wire of it and contact Sukuna. Misaki sat down again, although he stayed at the edge of the couch.
> 
> “We could play a game,” Anna suddenly uttered slowly but really, really seriously.

“What now?” Sukuna asked.

The scene was unreal. Now things finally settled down (so as to speak), all four of them remained in that room on the first floor. It was the only room with no electronic device, nothing the Green King could use to reach his precious Sukuna. The latter had had his scythe and PDA confiscated and was now sitting in a chair, next to the old and eternal maroon couch Misaki had spent many afternoons napping on. And he was _pouting_. Sukuna Gojo, the terrifying Green hitman (or hitchild or whatever was a midget going for killing) pouted in the corner of the room.

Saruhiko had bound his free hand with the Scepter 4 special strain power-restrictive handcuffs to the heater and the other was… well, still clasping tightly onto Anna’s hand.

Anna sat quietly at the end of the couch, tiny legs hanging over the edge, her hand laying on the armrest with Sukuna’s in it and they almost looked like two little children holding hands peacefully. _Almost_ because Sukuna (well aware he was stuck in there for a long and painful time) decided bickering was the only thing worth to do. After all, he was 13. Throwing a tantrum at grown-ups forcing him to stay calm was only natural.

Said grown-ups sat around the room too. Misaki next to Anna, ready to jump at Sukuna’s throat and fidgeting like a child himself and Saruhiko, on another chair at the opposite corner of the room, legs and arms tightly crossed, glaring at everyone in turns. He had to leave his own PDA’s to Kamamoto to prevent any attempt of contact with the Greens and it killed him but someone had to be there when Scepter 4 would eventually contact them.

“What do you mean _what now_ , midget?” An angry Misaki barked. “Now is the time you stay put and quiet or I lose patience and kill…”

“Now now, Misaki—“ Saruhiko interrupted the red vanguard, scowling at him. “Such a blabbermouth! Will you stay put and keep quiet yourself? Your mumbling is annoying to no end!”

“Right! Just do as four eyes say, Misaki!” Sukuna retorted before Misaki could say a thing.

And if the all mighty Yatagarasu wanted to bite Saruhiko for what he had said, _this_ made him lose it – _again_. Hearing his first name in the mouth of that midget was somehow worse than hearing it from Saruhiko. Not that it was ok from Saruhiko. It wasn’t. It’s just that… Anyway!

“DON’T CALL ME LIKE THAT YOU…”

“MISAKI!” The Blue Clansman shouted, this time. “Don’t make me get on my feet and put you down or I’ll make sure my hands are chained around your neck once we are stuck!”

Misaki – now standing, fists clenched at his sides – stopped right there and turned to his ex-best friend, glaring ferociously at him.

“Like I’d let you, Monkey!” He spat. “Now listen, _you_!” He turned to Sukuna again. “If you ever call me by that name again, I’ll make sure that’s the last thing you say! And I mean it!”

For the first time, a grin spread on Sukuna’s face and Misaki realized too late what Saruhiko commented aloud:

“There you go Einstein! Forbidding a child to do something that makes you mad when said child has nothing else to do than make your life miserable! You really are a genius, aren’t you Mi…”

“DON’T say it!” The red vanguard yelled in a fury.

And for once, Saruhiko kept quiet, folding his arms even more tightly. There was electricity in the air – enough for the Green King to make a wire of it and contact Sukuna. Misaki sat down again, although he stayed at the edge of the couch.

“We could play a game,” Anna suddenly uttered slowly but really, really seriously.

The three boys immediately stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

“What do you mean Anna?” Misaki was the first to reply, puzzled (not to say appalled). “Like… Like playing house?”

At this instant, a cackle pierced the air and the redhead, now also red in the face, shot a dark glance at its author. Saruhiko hid his cruel laugh by biting at his lower lip.

“Playing house… Priceless!” He mocked, setting up his glasses with three fingers.

“What was that?” Misaki shot back, furious now.

“All of this is ridiculous,” Saruhiko simply stated, a manic grin playing with the corner of his lips.

Misaki knew that smile too much. It was the “ _I know you’re gonna rise to the bait and this is exciting as fuck_ ” kind of manic grin he had when the shit was about to hit the fan.

But… Misaki also knew they simply _couldn’t_ fight now. Not in front of Anna, and, especially not when the tiniest contact could have them chained to each other.

“That’s so childish of you, Misaki~! And I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m not paid to _play house_ …” Saruhiko went on, greedy for a fight.

The redhead clenched his fists on his thighs, jaw tensing as well _. Don’t. Take. The. Bait._

“That’s right Saru! Because you’re paid to protect people from that kind of situation and obviously it’s a big success! Congratulations! But really you’re just being a big piece of worthlessness now, so shut your trap because if you don't, _I_ will make sure my hand are chained around _your_ neck  _once we are stuck_!” Misaki tried to mimic Saruhiko’s words and failed in the tone but not in making his point.

His anger was talking for him and Saruhiko hunched and sank into his chair, staring icily in Misaki’s direction.

“Good,” Misaki mumbled, cheeks still slightly blushing. “Now Anna, what is it you want to play?”

“I don’t want to play,” Sukuna growled, stamping his feet in the air desperately like… well, a child.

“That’s good because no one asked you to play with us!” Misaki snarled.

“But I want Sukuna to play with us,” Anna said with that adorable yet determined voice of her.

 _This_ earned her more puzzled looks but she did not deflated. She was more serious than ever when she explained:

“It might take hours and it could help us get along better.”

“Argh…” Misaki sighed.

The Red King from all of her 12 years of age had a point.

“You have something in mind?” He asked, hesitantly – and not, ever, looking at the grumpy blue swordsman.

“Let’s play truth or dare,” Anna answered with a mysterious smile.

And somehow, Saruhiko’s “Tsk” illustrated Misaki’s mind perfectly. It felt like Anna’s Damocles Sword had just showed up above their sorry asses.


	3. Misaki's (not) best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who is your best friend on earth?”
> 
> Misaki’s jaw clenched painfully as his gaze remained on his King.
> 
> The tension that suddenly filled the air was palpable. This time it wasn’t electricity. It was more. More like the fire burning into Misaki. The same Saruhiko tried to suppress every day, the one they shared when they still were best…
> 
> “I don’t have one,” Misaki answered through his teeth.

“You sure you want to play truth or dare with _them_?” Misaki couldn’t help but ask –in vain.

“Yes. I want to play with Misaki, Saruhiko and Sukuna.”

There was a short silence when the three boys quickly glanced at each other. Saruhiko had now his arms crossed so tight against his chest it looked like they were glued to it. Sukuna was gaping in utter disbelief, and maybe in disdain and Misaki just fidgeted even more than before, nervous.

“Ok… I guess you should start then,” he offered.

“No, we should let our guest start,” Anna replied, turning slightly toward Sukuna who stared back, dumbfounded. “Please, Sukuna.”

“But I… I…”

Without giving the midget time to say anything, Misaki simply stood up with his fists clenched at his hips.

“Okay! Fine!” The young boy growled, unhappily. “I’ll win anyway! I always win games!”

Misaki snorted at that, Anna remained as calm as ever and Saruhiko _tsk_ -ed, earning Sukuna’s attention.

“You! Four eyes!”

“I don’t play,” Saruhiko immediately said, sounding like a robot.

“I don’t care!” Sukuna grinned back mischievously. “Truth or dare?”

“None of the above,” the swordsman sighed in annoyance. “You. Truth or dare?”

“Oi Saru that’s not how you play it!” Misaki intervened, frowning. “You can’t refuse to play and then… play! Not if you didn’t play in the first place!”

Everyone suddenly looked at him and he just sank back into the couch.

“What was that Mi~saaki?” Saruhiko asked with a mocking grin. “Did you just try to communicate? I thought I identified words. Or more like one word, actually. Don’t you know any other else?”

“Tch! Don’t play smart with me, shitty monkey!” The red head groaned. “Just answer the midget’s question before you can play your turn!”

“Don’t call me midget, _Misaki_!” Sukuna fought back, outraged.

“You…”

“Please! Everyone calm down,” Anna interrupted them all, with a dissatisfied look. “We’re not going anywhere if we can’t get along.”

Misaki obviously wanted to argue with his King about that but he stayed quiet anyway and calmed down, as she asked, cheeks flushed nonetheless. Saruhiko rolled his eyes hard but – being probably the smartest of the room even if not the wisest – he was forced to admit she was right. Only Sukuna kept on pouting in the corner but he said nothing and somehow, they could count it as a win situation.

“Let’s start again. I’ll start to show you,” the Red King proposed kindly. “Misaki, truth or dare?”

Surprised to be the one to be asked, he just blurted out his answer:

“T-truth?”

Well… At least, it wasn’t big of a risk to take. There goes the courageousness of the brave vanguard…

Anna’s gaze was focused on him, almost burning, then she smiled gently, innocently and asked the cutest of all the questions. Like the little girl she was, her eyes full of wonder.

_It’s a trap_.

“Who is your best friend on earth?”

Misaki’s jaw clenched painfully as his gaze remained on his King.

The tension that suddenly filled the air was palpable. This time it wasn’t electricity. It was more. More like the fire burning into Misaki. The same Saruhiko tried to suppress every day, the one they shared when they still were best…

“I don’t have one,” Misaki answered through his teeth.

He kept his eyes on his King until then and averted them when she tilted her head, eyes piercing through his thick skull. He was aware of the heat creeping under his cheeks and of a _certain_ someone’s gaze on him.

“Everyone has a friend they care more for than anyone else,” Anna said.

“Then it must be that awfully fat guy who’s always stuck behind him,” Sukuna added.

“Rikio Kamamoto,” Anna chipped in to correct him.

“No, he’s not!”

And at _that_ , time froze. Everybody froze. Even the time seemed to freeze.

Misaki wasn’t the one who had answered that. Or, to be more precise. He was not the _only one_. More shocked than everyone else in the room, Saruhiko recomposed his mask of impassibility mere seconds too late for Misaki not to see his wide and angry eyes. But more than anything, it was the way he had _said_ it, at the same time than his _ex_ -best-friend, with that indignation in his tone – like it was the biggest affront to state that Kamamoto was Misaki’s best friend in his presence.

“Well you’re not either!” Homra’s vanguard retorted angrily – almost viciously. “You’re nothing more than a filthy betra…”

“I think it’s Sukuna’s turn,” Anna cut him.

Fortunately. Because Saruhiko was halfway up now, eyes throwing knives as sharp as the ones hidden under his jacket.

Sukuna, who seemed to enjoy this now, was keener to play.

“Ok, four eyes! You have to answer me this time! Truth or dare?”

It seemed like Saruhiko struggled harder to regain some composure this time, but he did eventually and cooled down enough to focus his attention on Sukuna, leaving Misaki with his awkward loneliness and that bitterness at the back of his throat.

“Truth,” he spat.

“Are you in love with that guy?” the young boy grinned wide, pointing at Misaki with his chin.

“What the fuck!” Saruhiko barked, furious.

Misaki just didn’t move, gaping.

“If you don’t want to answer you can still pay the forfeit!”

The midget was obviously enjoying it way too much, now.

“Which would be?” The blue asked in disdain.

“To kiss said guy…”

“FUCK YOU!”

“SARU! WATCH YOUR TONGUE!” Misaki yelled indignantly – although his thoughts weren’t really for Anna at the moment but rather, it was more to distract himself from what was happening.

Strangely enough, it had the unexpected effect of calming Saru down on the spot. And Misaki should have known it by now that the worse was yet to come. When he saw those lips curling roguishly upon Saru's face, he knew it was too late.

“And why should I Mi-sa-kiii~? Too afraid of what I could do with that _tongue_?”

“The hell, Saru!” Misaki’s fists clenched again as he blushed furiously.

His amber eyes were swinging back and forth at the three figures perched at their own spots in the room. Especially the one embarrassing him and disrespecting his King with lewd nonsenses and…

“Afraid virgin is afraid! How original! Don’t worry I won’t shove my tongue down your throat Mi-sa-kiii. You wouldn’t be able to enjoy it anyw…”

Enough. Saruhiko had just crossed the line and realized too late what it implied to cross said line when the one he tried to make fun of was as impulsive as cute and…

Misaki realised it too late as well and by then, he had already crossed the room and slapped Saruhiko across the face. It wasn’t even a manly punch. It was an awkward slap because at some point, he might have considered it a good idea to press his hand on his former friend’s mouth to muffle the obscenities coming out of it. Yet somehow it ended up differently and now, his palm was glued half on Saru’s cheek, half at the corner of his mouth as the both of them glared angrily at each other.

“I’m so going to kill you…” Saruhiko managed to breath out, low, deathly-icy and dangerous.

Misaki never wished harder than he had at that very moment in wanting to succeed at gagging someone in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can all thank Hayley A LOT for this one because I made way too many mistakes! Thank you so much for reading the bad version <3  
> I also want to say I'm sorry I haven't post in a while but I live in Paris. No need to say I went through some nasty things even if I'm safe - I just couldn't write sooner.  
> See you really soon for the next chapter *-*


	4. Precious is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eh! I… I don’t…” Misaki was embarrassing himself, he knew it, everyone could notice (Sukuna more than the others), and it really was something he didn’t need to think about. Saruhiko being… Nope. Next subject! “Whatever! It’s not bad, Anna. Gay is… It’s ok,” he addressed his King, avoiding Saruhiko’s burning gaze - because of reasons.

“You might as well kiss him, now.”

Probably - if it weren’t for that little not-innocent-at-all sentence - Misaki and Saruhiko would have fight and kill each other on the spot. But it seemed like Sukuna really, really was a nasty brat and was enjoying this too much and, in a way, it saved them both. Their attention focused on the child again.  

Because, of course at _that_ , Misaki turned sharply toward him, forgetting about Saruhiko for a second, red aura bursting from his whole being. Saruhiko didn’t forget, _him_ , for Misaki’s hand was still glued to his face and it came with the shorter boy as he turned.

“Eh you stupid…” Saruhiko growled, the corner of his mouth stuck under Misaki’s palm.

He didn’t finish, though, already on his feet, and caught Misaki’s wrist in his hand, jerking the redhead back to him. Full-strength – because he was pissed off. Of course, surprised and already in an awkward position, Misaki lost his balance and fell backward, taking his former friend with him in the fall and crashed directly in Saruhiko’s lap. The latter was back on his chair, speechless, and looking at the other like it was the first time he saw him. His eyes quickly were tainted by what looked like disdain, though, and he spat:

“Really can you be more stupid, Misaki?”

Misaki didn’t dare to look up, just getting up as fast as he could but not going too far away. He ended up staying awkwardly next to Saruhiko, his wrist strangely twisted so he could face Anna and Sukuna even though. It was impossible to miss the red on his cheeks. Actually it was harder to spot a single inch of his face that was not flushed.

“Oi! You- you’re the… the one who…” He stuttered, averting his gaze.

Saruhiko’s eyes widened.

“Come on. What now Misaki? Don’t tell me you’re blushing because you sat on…”

“Shut up!” Homra’s proud vanguard interrupted him with a warning tone.

Saruhiko knew better than to inflame the situation more. He simply sighed, frustrated and clearly annoyed by the whole situation and Anna made good use of the new silence, patting the couch next to her.

“You should both come and sit here. It’ll be more comfortable.”

She didn’t seem impressed by the situation at all. Actually, if they had paid more attention, they wouldn’t have missed her smile.

“I’m fine with the chair,” Saruhiko drawled.

“Well, _I_ ’m not fine with the chair,” Misaki objected, rolling his eyes.

“Of course. You’re not sitting on it,” Saruhiko pointed with half a smirk.

“ _Please_. I’d like not to ask you two to calm down again,” Anna uttered.

“Sorry, Anna,” Misaki agreed gently – then he turned toward Saruhiko, eyes narrowing. “It’s fine, anyway. I’m going to sit on the floor.”

Saruhiko gave his best “Tsk” in return.

“You can’t do that, _idiot_ ,” he said, pointing directly at his cheek where the hand was steadily glued.

Misaki grinned, very pleased with himself.

“Yes, I can. You’ll just have to bend. But it’s _fine_ , you still have the chair.”

There was a short time during which the two young men glared at each other, until the swordsman considered the situation a second time and got up.

“ _Fine_ Mi-sa-kiii~!” He growled. “You lead the way, stupid. And try not to trip on your own feet.”

Too happy he had won for once, Misaki didn’t answer the affront. On the contrary, he even grabbed Saruhiko’s hand, pulling on it to make the blue-haired boy follow him without tearing half of his face apart in the process. Saruhiko’s brows raised so high they disappeared under his bangs but he followed anyway.

After crossing the room, they eventually sat next to Anna, not too close to each other – and distance wasn’t a luxury they could afford considering the situation.

“God, you’re even gayer than Yukari. And that means really, really gay.”

The remark came obviously from the brat and they both went stiff – startled or angry or something – when they turned toward Sukuna as one man.

“See?” Sukuna chuckled and they wanted to protest but…

“Is being gay bad?” Anna asked genuinely. “I don’t think it is bad.”

“Oi! We’re not! I mean I am not gay!” Misaki yelled indignantly, fidgeting in the couch to get on his knees.

“And what does _that_ mean?” Saruhiko asked, frowning. “That I’m supposed to be gay?”

“Eh! I… I don’t…” Misaki was embarrassing himself, he knew it, everyone could notice (Sukuna more than the others), and it really was something he didn’t need to think about. Saruhiko being… _Nope. Next subject_! “Whatever! It’s not bad, Anna. Gay is… It’s ok,” he addressed his King, avoiding Saruhiko’s burning gaze - because of reasons.

God, he wasn’t having _the talk_ with Anna. Or anyone, _ever_ , for that matters. Please, it was too embarrassing. And obviously, Saruhiko, that bastard with his understanding and mocking grin, thought the same.

“Misaki doing the big talk of all people! This is precious!” He mocked and Misaki had nothing more to say so he just tried to disappear into the couch’s cushions.

“Precious is gay,” Sukuna said from his corner.

“Seriously what’s your problem with that!?” Saruhiko was the one yelling this time – the brat seriously starting to get on his nerves. “How old are you anyway? Eight? Tsk! You’re too young to talk about that kind of things.”

“I’m thirteen!” Sukuna shouted back angrily.

“Then act like it! I’m not picking a fight with a brat.” Saruhiko’s muttered.

“I’m not a br-“

“Midget,” Misaki offered (from under the cushions).

“You two are pains in the neck, seriously!” The boy pouted, frowning so much his eyebrows almost merged together.

“Yeah midget! That’s what we fucking do, right? Don’t try to be more annoying than us because you’ve long lost that battle,” Misaki bragged, more vigorously now and even grinning proudly.

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow, looking at his former friend in disbelief.

“You’re not really showing off about how unbelievably annoying you are, are you Misaki?”

The redhead answered by nudging him with the elbow attached to the same arm than the hand stuck on his ex-best friend’s face. The process wasn’t successful in the least and he could see the playful smirk on Saru’s face. He could _feel_ it under his palm, the corner of his lips going up as Saruhiko tried hard to pretend Misaki didn’t just make him smile.

A little smile twisted his own mouth as Misaki shifted to sit more comfortably. It was a bit rueful maybe but it had been a long time since Saruhiko had make him smile sincerely and it was awkward but good enough.

“Gay,” Sukuna whispered.

Saruhiko’s “Tsk!” drowned into Misaki’s curse.


	5. How do you free a Princess from a spell again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It appears…” Saruhiko started, going back to the others and catching immediately their attention. “That this Strain is a sadistic bastard feeding on his preys’ sorrow and despair.”
> 
> He got a dozen of pairs of eyes wide as saucers. They were all full of terror. He might have exaggerated a bit. “What do you mean, Saru?” Misaki asked, worried.
> 
> “We can undo the spell.”
> 
> “Aaaaw thank god!” Relieved sounds came from everywhere but Misaki didn’t buy it.

“Ok! We’re totally gay for each other, now what? What are you gonna do?!” Saruhiko asked, sighing in sheer annoyance.

“We are?!” Misaki gasped when Sukuna said “Figures!”

“Shut up Misaki,” Saruhiko drawled. Couldn’t he see it was the only way to shut that brat up?

“Since when?” The red head added, visibly scared by the thought.

“Since forever obviously since you two just fight like an old couple all the time!” Sukuna spat with a wicked smirk.

“They didn’t fight during the time Saruhiko was a red clansman too,” Anna objected. “I think they loved each other very much.”

“Anna!” Misaki gasped again, whitening as he looked at his King like she was betraying him.

She was, though, wasn’t she? Teaming up with that stupid kid!

Sukuna didn’t say anything. Silence came back and seemed to settle for good as neither of them bothered to argue further. The midget just looked at the girl with a “ _are you for real_ ” look because she was all sincere and something wet ran across Misaki palm and wrist. SOMETHING WET RAN WHAT?

He had been so caught in the three past minutes – contemplating the two kids – he had _almost_ forgot about Saruhiko. He jerked his head so fast toward him he could have break his neck.

But there was no mistake here. Saruhiko’s tongue poked from his mouth and not in a shy way. He was conscientiously licking the base of Misaki’s hand, where their skin met, and his palm as well and…

“What are you even doing!” The vanguard – terrified by now – exclaimed in a strangled breath, tugging on his hand futilely.

“I’m bored and you’re focused on these two,” Saruhiko drawled simply, stating the obvious with a bored expression.

Misaki’s face was burning and he was so disturbed he didn’t even think about yelling or kicking or anything the like. He just stopped any movement and went absurdly stiff, wide eyes locked on Saruhiko. Even Sukuna, who looked at them with horror _and_ interest, did not comment that.

Saruhiko held his gaze, not impressed at all. Actually, soon a sly smile curled his lips and he darted his tongue out again, flicking it so it would languidly stroke Misaki’s skin.

“Eeeew! Get a room you two!” Sukuna whined, jumping off his chair abruptly.

It ruined the mood, _again_ , and Saruhiko rolled his eyes, swallowing back his mischief.

The red head was seemingly mute now. A big change, really.

Saruhiko couldn’t quite savor the golden silent though, for big loud _bumps_ were suddenly launched at the door. “Yata-san! Yata-san! The blues caught the strain! They called, you can get out!” Kamamoto’s voice reached them, eliciting four relieved sighs. Yes, even from composed Anna.

They all raised quickly and Misaki had to wait awkwardly next to Saruhiko as the latter freed Sukuna from the handcuff. “Don’t even try to run away with my King, midget!” Misaki warned, still flushed from before and, thus, not menacing for a second.

“It’s ok, Misaki. Sukuna didn’t harm me,” Anna said while looking at Sukuna.

“He better not!”

Kamamoto unlocked the door once they knocked on it and they crowded at the door. The boys were upstairs too – all had come back to the quarters as soon as they had heard – to see what was happening and what struck them really wasn’t exactly their King holding the Green hitman—boy. They all stared blankly at Misaki and Saruhiko. “Tsk!”

“What happened in here?” Chitose was the first to ask.

“Oi fatty! Hand me my phone, I need to contact my unit,” Saruhiko drawled, not looking at the red clansmen. He wasn’t glued to Misaki, after all. _Nooo._

“Yes, they want to have a word with you. They will be here soon to pick you and the boy,” Kamamoto answered with a frown. He looked embarrassed and Misaki wondered why.

“Obviously.” Saruhiko snatched his PDA from his hand and dialed a number, pacing away from them and dragging along Misaki who blushed crimson style when the boys looked at them oddly. “Saruhiko,” Misaki heard him say.

“Yes, I know. So did he say anyth—What did you just say?” There was a moment of awkward silent and Saruhiko glanced at Misaki quickly and he couldn’t read his face. What the hell was happening now? “You realize if you’re fooling around, I’m going to make your life a nightmare Domyoji?” Saruhiko pinched the bridge of his nose. He was saying each word with a lot of care and Misaki felt like it was the most impressive thing ever. Whoever was this Domyoji, he was glad it wasn’t him. “Right. I _understood_! Just get your asses over here quickly!” Saruhiko ended the call and turned again to face Misaki. Then he looked past him toward the group in the corridor and breathed in deeply. What the hell, really, Misaki thought desperately. He wasn’t going to stay stuck to him forever, was he? No way!

“It appears…” Saruhiko started, going back to the others and catching immediately their attention. “That this Strain is a sadistic bastard feeding on his preys’ sorrow and despair.”

He got a dozen of pairs of eyes wide as saucers. They were all full of terror. He might have exaggerated a bit. “What do you mean, Saru?” Misaki asked, worried.

“We can undo the spell.”

“Aaaaw thank god!” Relieved sounds came from everywhere but Misaki didn’t buy it. He was looking at his former friend, eyes narrowed.

“Then what is it, monkey! Spill it out already!”

Saruhiko growled, flashing him a deadly glare.

“We can undo the spell… by a kiss.”

There. Misaki almost fainted. Everyone either gasped or shrieked (Sukuna tried to ran away but Kamamoto had a good hold on him) or stared in the void. And Saruhiko “Tsk”-ed louder than he had since the beginning of this fic. “Man up!” He intimated Misaki by shaking his shoulder. “Besides it’s not like you need to kiss the person on the lips. The one who initiated the contact needs to kiss the part of the other’s body where they’re stuck.”

Misaki, who was still very pale, suddenly turned grey as ashes. Saruhiko did a double take. “Oh. Wait—it’s the same for us!”

Seeing he got no reaction from the vanguard (whom knees gave up on him) leaning against the nearest wall, Saruhiko felt particularly annoyed. “Well it’s your fucking fault, idiot! If you weren’t that hot-tempered little…”

“But if you weren’t the most annoying piece of…”

“Misaki! Saruhiko!” Anna’s voice resounded all around the place. “This isn’t the place, nor the time for lovers quarrel. Your unit will be there soon and Sukuna will need to be escorted back. For now, please keep your grudges for yourself and try to cooperate. Now, let’s go downstairs. Everyone.”

They didn’t dare disobey their King and Sukuna, clearly out-numbered, followed anyway. Misaki and Saruhiko, glaring daggers at each other, did the same but Anna stopped at the top of the stairs. “Not you two. You stay here and sort this out without burning the bar down. We’ll wait for you.”

The duo bumped into each other as they came to a halt in the middle of the corridor, startled. Misaki felt his face burning. He was grateful for the privacy but it did make the whole business too real for his comfort. He nodded nonetheless and Anna disappeared along with Sukuna and his outrageous “ _Gays gotta do the do_!”

“Is this kid for _real_?!” Saruhiko said full of disdain and Misaki sheepishly turned toward him. “Tsk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay I'm sorry I've no excuse for the delay!  
> I eventually finished it! Yay!  
> I mean, with this one, you'll have one last chapter (already written so published soon) and we'll be done :)  
> Dun-dun-DUUUUN now!   
> Thank you for your support <3


	6. Tip-toeing around each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now or never, Misaki knew it. Saruhiko’s mouth was gaping and it was rare enough for him to be caught off guard. So, he grabbed the front of his uniform again and forcefully pulled him down, angling his head upward, standing on tip-toe.

This was an absolute nightmare. Saruhiko just looked after the two kids, his gaze black as… His own soul and Misaki replayed Sukuna’s last words over and over. Ok, most embarrassing/awkward moment ever coming in three, two…

“You got to do it,” the swordsman uttered, averting his gaze.

“Eh? Why me?!” The vanguard asked, fidgeting again.

“Because you initiated the contact, dumbass!”

Misaki couldn’t get redder so we can’t exactly say he blushed again but he did. Saruhiko rolled his eyes. It seemed like he was pissed enough not to make fun of him. “Come on, virgin! You don’t need to use your tongue! It’s a peck, and it’s not like it’s full on my mou—“

“Shut up, Saru!” Misaki barked, panicking. This wasn’t happening. He wasn’t about to kiss his former best friend. The guy who had betrayed him and crushed his heart. The guys he had trusted the most and probably loved the most in his life and… Come on, Misaki don’t think about that!

“If you’re not going to do it then—“

“I said shut up!” Misaki yelled this time and his anger surprised even him. He softened immediately. “I mean it’s not—It’s…”

“What?” Saruhiko said and it wasn’t his usual mocking tone. He wasn’t pissed either. He looked at him dead serious and… concerned. This was a big change and Misaki felt sadness crashing over him in a strong, unwelcomed wave.

“How can you ask _what_?” Misaki said, his voice full of reproach. “Doesn’t it mean anything to you?”

There was a moment when Saruhiko said nothing and Misaki just felt hurt more. He was used to it, though.

“It means everything to me. And _that_ is precisely the reason why I prefer to act like it’s nothing.”

Misaki’s stomach made a back-flip but he didn’t notice it because his heart was hammering his way out of his chest.

“What does that—what do you mean?” He stammered weakly.

“It means that you’re definitely too stupid to understand anything,” Saruhiko sighed. He looked so tired at the moment. “Now do it already so we can move on.”

“No wait! Saru!” Misaki grabbed his jacket in a clenched fist. “Just explain yourself! You’re seriously starting to get on my fucking nerves! You know I don’t—I don’t understand when you’re playing smart! You said it yourself. I’m stupid! If there’s something you need to tell me, just be clear goddammit!”

For a second, Saruhiko looked like Misaki had just slapped him. It didn’t last long. Then he grinned. He fucking grinned, again. A sideway sly grin.

“You—“

“Stupid, that, you are! Alright. I’ll make it simple, Misaki~!” Saruhiko stepped closer to the red head. “It means everything to me. You kissing me. Because I wanted for you to do that for years. And now…” His grin turned rueful. “Now you’re going to do it under obligation and it breaks my heart but it’s ok anyway, because I don’t have one.”

Misaki caught his breath. His blood pulsed so hard in his veins that his ears were buzzing.

“We both know it’s not true.” The fact Saruhiko’s lips didn’t move indicated Misaki he was the one who had spoken these words. Yet, he didn’t recall saying them.

“What?” The blue clansman was the bemused one, now.

Misaki gathered his courage. He didn’t know what helped him, everything was happening so fast.

“That’s not true. You have a heart, Saruhiko. You just enjoy pretending otherwise for shitty reasons but you have a heart. You showed it to me more times than I can recall. And—and—“ his free hand balled into a tight fist as he averted his gaze. “And maybe if you weren’t busy playing the heartless bastard, I would have fucking kissed you already!”

It was now or never, Misaki knew it. Saruhiko’s mouth was gaping and it was rare enough for him to be caught off guard. So, he grabbed the front of his uniform again and forcefully pulled him down, angling his head upward, standing on tip-toe...

 

“NO! I’m not doing it if you’re looking!” Sukuna yelled, kicking his foot in the air.

“It’s just a kiss! On her hand! It’s a noble gesture! But you’re not a gentleman, are you?”

“Chitose, stop pissing him more!”

“But—“

“Just look away!!”

“ALRIGHT!”

It had been like that for a solid ten minutes now and eventually, the HOMRA boys agreed to look away as Sukuna went all shy and moody. It was nothing. But again, Sukuna was thirteen. He was just a kid. Kids thought kissing was gross and tongues were weapon of massive destruction. And even if that strange brat knew things he shouldn’t, he still was that, simply a brat.

Anna was smiling gently at him, though, and his nervousness just increased. It was easier to fight and kill than to kiss a lady’s hand it seemed. What a pain!

“I can look away too, if you want,” Anna said with her lovely voice.

“Nah. It’s okay, I can do it,” Sukuna growled but averted his gaze.

He brought their hands in the air, hanging between them and blushed when Anna’s gaze met his. Then, he leant just enough and pecked her hand lightly, withdrawing almost immediately, his hand magically free.

“YES!” He turned over to brag about it, give these red boys cunning comebacks but he found none of them except for Kamamoto who guarded the door.

The others were visibly crowding in the stairs again and whispered with excitation.

Ten seconds later, or so, a voice raised in the air, a loud-mouth kind of voice, high-pitched at the moment and it was yelling “OI! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKERS! WE’RE NOT DONE!”

Sukuna wondered why that Misaki guy was that mad and Anna giggled next to him.

“Took them long enough,” Kamamoto said with a pleased smile.

“IMMA KILL YOU I SWEAR!” Misaki screamed again and the next second, the residents of the bar hurried back downstairs with hysterical laughter as knives flew at them in a deadly rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG This is it ;_; My first Sarumi fic coming to an end! I told you it was silly, didn't I?  
> Thank you for your support, your amazing reviews and the kudos, you were so sweet!  
> I enjoyed writing this little story A LOT, particularly that last one, maybe? No, ok... all of it ^^
> 
> See ya maybe xx


End file.
